


［法米］法兰西温柔的教育方法

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America looks like only 16, Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sex Swing, not good at history, so i have a underage.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 16岁的阿尔弗雷德需要因为偷看法国的《社会契约论》而受到惩罚
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia)
Series: 一些中短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561
Kudos: 7





	［法米］法兰西温柔的教育方法

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者不知道自己在写什么……  
> ＊历史没有严格考据，求轻拍  
> ＊脑子：他们在时代、思想与国家化身的身份交织纠葛下百转千回的情绪变化。‘  
> 下笔：打炮

他的书不见了。

法兰西翻遍书房和他喜欢用一两本书消磨时光的地方，根本没有踪迹，但他也不想去询问仆人是否见到过它，不识字的根本不会知道他说的是哪本，识字的就更不行了，毕竟那还算名义上的禁书。

但在他的心里，却是知道这在整个法国乃至世界掀起了怎样的狂风骇浪，甚至让他担心，自己这架修补了无数次的船会不会被裹挟着向无法预测的方向驶去，更有甚者，碎成海底的残渣，再也无法修复。

不过当务之急还是找到哪本能让自己上司变得更难对付的书。

忽然，他看到了一个不应该出现在自己庄园的人，或者说是殖民地更为合适，金色的头发点缀着花架下星星点点的阳光，足尖随着秋千微弱的摆动一下下地点在地上，看起来已经因为阅读而在犯困，整个人歪在了扶手上，而那本书也渐渐从指尖滑落。

在这，找到了！法兰西急忙上前想要把书收走，英属北美殖民地的法语一向差劲，应该没有看懂写的是什么。本已经睡着的人由于手中的东西被抽出而惊醒，想要站起来的瞬间因为不稳定的秋千而没坐稳，摔进了年长者的怀里，皱着脸，痛苦地揉着额头。

但法兰西现在可没有怜香惜玉的心思，虽然他不怕英格兰，但也不想有不必要的争端，让他给自己再安上个诱拐的罪名，于是便舍弃了温柔的调子，颇有些疏离地开口：“你在这里干嘛？英属北美……”

“停！你一定要这样叫我吗？”金发少年双手交叉在胸前，摆出一副义正辞严拒绝的姿态。

“回答我的问题，阿尔弗雷德。”对于他那种厌恶的态度，法兰西已经发现了不对劲，不过这并不算是他的份内之事，于是从善如流地换了个名字。

“我在英格兰家见到了他……他的观点，确实非常有意思。”阿尔弗雷德显然对这个称呼也不满意，撇了撇嘴才开始回答他的问题，“所以我想来看看，原版是什么，果然你有。”

如果只是想看原版，根本不用来自己家里，尤其是现在这种他们关系并不算好的情况下。

“不用和我玩这些弯弯绕，快点说完，然后离开。”反正肯定是和英国相关的，自己暂时真的不想管。

果然，对方也被这真白弄得有些发愣，一时间不知说什么是好。法兰西好整以暇地看着殖民地咬唇思索，过了好一会才再次开口：“Droits humains doués et souveraineté sur le peuple（天赋人权和主权在民），这是起源于您家的思想，所以您应该明白是什么意思。”

“我知道，但我不明白的是你的意思。”哦，作为世界的哥哥他当然能看出阿尔弗雷德到底在暗示什么，但这种思想在自己家是被禁止的，他不能做出回应。

“得了吧，您也在看这本书，知道这是必然的。”阿尔弗雷德起身走近他，碧蓝的双瞳紧紧凝视着法兰西，其中满是坚定，“我的国民已经不想要一位国王的统治了！主权在民，我们完全可以建立一个新的政府。”

年长者的眼神变得锐利起来，一把掐住他的下巴把人拖近：“你根本不知道自己在说什么！”没错，这是多么幼稚的言论，毫无敬畏地想要动摇他们。

法兰西把人拉回秋千，按在自己腿上：“你知道在我看来你像什么吗？一个因为受了委屈想要离家出走的孩子，妄想自己有改变世界的能力。”他一把扒下少年的裤子，“但你做了些什么呢？未经允许闯入我家，乱翻我的书，还要自以为是地发表一些言论，顺带一提，你的法语太差劲了！”每说一句就有一声响亮的巴掌声在殖民地的屁股上响起，这句话说完，他的屁股就开始泛红了。

阿尔弗雷德吃痛而又震惊地吸着气，扭动着身体想要逃开，却只是被换着角度又打了好几下，他艰难地转过身：“那本书那样破旧，明明您自己也翻过很多遍吧，为什么要表现得无法接受呢？”

对啊，他也知道这是不可避免的，读的次数越多，就越明白，但是他现在太老了，还没有做好准备接受这样的变革，不像殖民地，他的皮肤柔软细致，脸庞的线条也还没有青年人那般棱角分明，还带着点婴儿肥的圆润，阿尔弗雷德太年轻了，他还有着这样莽撞的冲劲。

法国幽幽地叹了口气，本来教训他的想法沉寂下去，放在屁股上的手开始轻柔地抚摸红肿发烫的臀瓣，与之前完全不一样的触感让阿尔弗雷德的感受奇怪了起来，他喘了口气：“等…等下，别摸了，让我穿上裤子。”

“你真的准备好了吗？对抗英国远没有口头上那么容易。”常年征战而有些粗糙的手在因为充血过分敏感的皮肤上摩挲着，但说出的话却是让心猿意马的殖民地稍微恢复了点理智。

“我不是因为一本《社会契约论》才想要独立的。我的准备，比你想得只会更多。”

看来真是坚定呢，抚摸的动作慢慢变得不只是为了减轻被打的疼痛，而在他腿上的人也有些微妙的扭动着身体，可是作为比他经验多得多的国家，法兰西自是在一开始就察觉到了他的变化。

啊，真是年轻人。

阿尔弗雷德千方百计地想把紧挨着对方大腿的胯部挪开，但在柔滑布料带来的若有若无的瘙痒下，他觉得自己的动作更像是在把逐渐硬起来的玩意儿蹭到年长者的身上。

法国控制不住的笑声更是让他尴尬得耳尖都红了，在揉了揉他低得越来越下的头后，就抱着阿尔弗雷德在自己腿上换了个姿势，把少年搂进了怀里，伸手握住了勃起的性器。

“嗯~”法国的手并不算细腻，但掌心说的上是温热柔软，阿尔弗雷德此时还只是个十几岁的青少年身形，自己抚慰的次数都少，因而只是这样简单的接触就已经能让他软了身子，倚靠在身后人的胸膛上喘气。

“这么敏感？那你可太容易被占便宜了。”法国对此也有些诧异，太过青涩的反应让他动作越发轻柔，另一只手则顺着衣摆往上，玩弄着微微硬起的乳头，这更是让他手里的东西硬的不成样子，滑腻的前液不断地渗出，沿着柱身流下。年长者用他自己的体液作为润滑，动作缓慢地把整根勃起涂抹得亮晶晶的。

阿尔弗雷德逐渐适应了这样的节奏，猫似的轻柔呻吟挠得法兰西心痒，起了些调戏他的心思，凑近因情欲红的剔透的耳垂：“等下不要太大声，毕竟这里是花园，不是我的房间。”

殖民地迷茫地看了他一眼，然后便因为瞬间加快的速度挺起了身子，一句拔高的惊呼被硬生生吞回喉咙里，憋的颇为哀婉悠长，法国的动作不算粗暴，时时刻刻撩拨着到达他极限的那条线，把乳粒玩得红肿的手此时也终于放过了它们，开始扯开衣领，漏出被阳光亲吻成蜜色的肌肤。

羽毛般的吻落在脖子上，细微的触碰不知是为了安抚还是戏弄，但越往下，力度就越大，肩背上怕是已经出现了吮痕。与之相对应的是，他手上一下下的套弄也更具有技巧性，带着薄茧的手指揉弄着敏感的龟头，让它吐出更多的前液，修剪得圆润的指甲也故意蹭着顶端的裂缝，时不时微微地刺入，在些都让坐他怀里的小家伙身体越发紧绷，发出的声音无法抑制的带上了濒临高潮的哭腔。

法国看着正闭着眼，咬唇压抑住自己声音的人，突然控制不住地伸手转过他的脸，含住被咬得愈发红润的唇瓣，舌尖轻易地冲破了齿列，纠缠住对方的舌头，吞下呜呜咽咽的呻吟，很快，怀中的身体再次软了下来，靠在他的胸膛上大口大口地喘气。

一心放在沉浸于情欲中的殖民地身上的法国因为他的性满足而感到身心愉悦，但他是个正常男性，这样的画面当然引起了生理性的冲动，而对方好巧不巧的正坐在自己的小弟弟上，他都能感觉到自己在戳着他柔软的屁股。

阿尔弗雷德渐渐从射精的高潮中恢复过来，然后便感受到了屁股下的东西，不用多想也能猜到是什么，就在他腿上转了个身，变成面对面的姿势。想着别人才刚刚帮自己解决了一次生理问题，礼尚往来，也该自己帮他一次了。但他连腰带都没解开，手就被年长者拉住了。

“你不需要我帮你吗？”法国看着他迷惑的表情，一时之间不知道该说什么，说其实我不想你用手，而是用屁股帮自己释放出来吗？

“毕竟，我可是大人。”他的手虚虚的顺着腰肢往上，想要抚摸那张正泛着红晕的脸，阿尔弗雷德低垂着眉眼，在此刻近乎是乖顺的，他看出了法国的犹豫，自动凑近，用他那温暖精致的皮肤蹭着还带着自己分泌的粘液的手心。这样的天真而无害，没错，他们这些肮脏的大人肯定会想要玷污那具纯洁年轻的躯体。

“所以，你要教我？”给他开苞可不是什么正经的教育，这个时候就不要表现的怎么好学，这么渴望“长辈”的承认啊！

不过，法国叹了口气，在自己爱的感召下献身总好过稀里糊涂的没了第一次吧。

在这样的自我安慰下，爱的国度决定不忍了，靛蓝色的瞳孔紧盯着对方的天蓝：“接下来就是大人的sex了哦，你真的能接受吗？”

见法兰西都这样一脸正经的在性上进行询问，看来是真的很重要，但自己已经说了，做好了充足准备，当然也不会退缩，便也是郑重地点了点头。见此，法国才靠近他的耳边，轻声将自己要做的事情告诉了他。本来已经恢复肉色的肌肤再次爆红，他亲昵的咬了一口：“可能会有点疼。”

然后便从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，取出里面的香膏，探到他的身后，处女地的开发漫长而艰难，阿尔弗雷德拽着身下人的衣服，分散身后奇异的感受，不算痛，但也绝说不上舒服，润滑剂足够的情况下，他只是有种奇妙的饱胀感，两根手指在后穴交叉抠挖着，指腹细致地将膏体抹在内壁上，当然也是为了找到能让他更舒服的点。

突然，只是时不时发出喘息的小家伙突然发出惊讶而甜蜜的一声呻吟，额头靠在了他的肩上，屁股也开始主动坐到他的手里。

法国被这主动逗乐了，本来只打算探探路，正戏要留到后面，现在不如给他点甜头吧，两指在他穴里一下下地摩擦着那块地方，绵延的快感让阿尔腿把他夹的更紧，潮热的呼吸一直喷在脖子上，本来法国就硬的发疼，但不想伤到他，也怜惜这是他第一次，前戏发常慢，现在也是憋的难受。

因此手上的动作也粗暴了起来，那块软肉被用力按压，或者是曲起手指，用偏硬的指甲掐弄着，被过度使用所带来的大量快感让他腰背弓起，险些翻出年长者的怀里，他射过没多久，身体也没到可以那么快恢复的年纪，所以这次他虽然体验到了不输于射精的快感，前面却是硬都没硬。

殖民地双腿发软，因为过电般的快感还在发颤，这下倒是方便了开拓的进度，在确定后穴已经被润滑得湿软温润后，才扶着自己被冷落许久的大宝贝，慢慢进入自己期待已久的地方。

他紧紧地盯着阿尔弗雷德的表情，确定他没有过于不适后，才让自己完全捅了进去，两个人都发出了一声满足的呻吟，法国握住他的腰，将他托起部分后松手，在重力作用下，进的深极了，体内充盈到把大脑中的思想全都挤了出去，除了屁股里那根粗热的棒子外就什么也感受不到了。

敏感点被蹭过的快感更是让他激动的快哭出声，只是法兰西的托举当然不如用手时那样能快速而频繁的刺激到他，于是他遵从了本心，颇有些不知羞耻的尖叫着让年长者再快点，再快点。

法兰西有些使坏的故意减缓了动作，果然阿尔弗雷德主动扭着屁股想要更多的摩擦，他语气中满是惋惜：“我没力气了，小阿尔自己动吧。”

“诶？”他的身体里渴求着被顶开，被蹂躏，但现在空有一根肉棒却不知道要这么做才能带来之前的快感。看着完全不知道要怎么动，这是顺着本能晃两下屁股的人，法国伸手揉了揉饱满的臀肉：“记得怎么骑马吗？用上你的腿和腰，慢慢来。”

阿尔弗雷德抱着他的脖子，开始尝试性的抬腰，再坐下，一下下的就行着活塞运动，但正当法国觉得渐入佳境时，他却突然停了，皱着眉问道：“为什么一点都不舒服？”

“噗嗤！你还记得我插入之前一直摸的地方吗？坐下去的时候应该尽量对着呀，地方不对怎么会舒服呢？”

阿尔弗雷德再次主动把他的分身吃了进去，耸动着腰身，开始找位置，终于在碰到自己的好地方后，开始一个劲儿的用力把自己钉在上面，屁股急切地贴近他的胯部，眯着眼，满脸迷醉地发出放浪的呻吟。

之前的膏状物融化成湿滑的液体，被激烈的动作带出体内，把两人的相连出弄得一塌糊涂，法国享受着他的服务，柔声问到：“现在舒服了？”

“舒…舒服…法国，好棒！”

“抱紧了，我让你更舒服。”说完双腿一蹬，便让秋千慢悠悠地晃起来了。秋千向上的冲力配合他坐下来的力度，这一下仿佛进得更深更有力。阿尔弗雷德被突然的悬空感吓了一跳，但后穴里的充实感又带来了一波快感，两种都过于刺激的感受让他只能报紧了法国的脖子，搁在他身侧的双腿也夹紧了他的腰。

“放我下去！会摔的！”看着越来越高的视野，他的心中可没什么安全感。

“只要我射了，就放你下去，放心，我也差不多快了。”法国还是那种诱哄的腔调，甜蜜地要求继续刚才的骑乘，但在会掉下来的恐惧下，阿尔弗雷德的动作并没有章理，总是不小心就让他划了出来，但年长者在此时充分展现了他的包容性，每次都不厌其烦停下来再让自己插进去。

殖民地在运动上天资不错，终于在几次失误后学会了怎么用秋千惯性，在秋千向上荡起的时候向下坐，让法兰西的阴茎进得更深，而落下时则挺身抽出后穴里的东西，同时省力，让自己坚持更久。

但只能抓住法国，以防自己掉下去，还是让他很紧张，本来都已经被操得松软的穴肉此时又开始因为这个收缩，仿佛在谄媚得吮吸着差不多到极限的地方，而身体里被填的严丝合缝也让他脊背上越发酥麻，一直用力的腰腿也越发酸软。

法国当然能感觉到，阿尔弗雷德抱着他的力度越来越小，而自己的手要抓着秋千，也无法扶住他，出于安全考虑——毕竟自己射完之后，真不一定还有力气稳住两个人——停了下来，抱着怀里的人翻了个身，将他的腿环上自己的腰，然后便低吼着进行了一段狂风暴雨般的抽插，破开柔软的穴肉想要进得更深，肉体的撞击声刺激得他更是兴奋，伸出一只手，开始撸动阿尔弗雷德又硬起来的阴茎，前后同时被关照让他控制不住地甩着头，想要疏解着过载的快感。

法国已经在阿尔弗雷德的身体里温存了好一会儿，坚持这么久已经是极限，于是只低吼了一声，将温凉的精液射入对方因为情事而有些过热的体内，阿尔弗雷德因为不舒服皱了皱眉，但这被前方的快感分散，他也快要射了。

两个人抱在一起体会了下事后余韵，阿尔弗雷德今天破处就经历了三次性高潮，已经趴在他怀里昏昏欲睡，法国看着被扯的扣子不知飞哪去了的衬衫，脱下自己的外套，把人包起来打算抱回房间洗洗，毕竟自己内射了。但本来快睡着的少年，突然抓住了他的手，目光灼灼地看着他。

“迟早有一天，你们不会叫我英属北美殖民地，不会叫我阿尔弗雷德，而且堂堂正正地喊我的国名——美国！”

法兰西一愣，然后露出了一个温柔的笑，抱起了那具年轻的身体：“好，我等着……美国。”

**Author's Note:**

> ＊《社会契约论》（发表于1762年）第一次提出了“天赋人权和主权在民的思想”。它刚一问世就遭到了禁止，卢梭本人也被迫流亡到瑞士、普鲁士、英国。  
> 美国的《独立宣言》（1776）和法国的《人权宣言》（1789）及两国的宪法均体现了《社会契约论》的民主思想。  
>  摘自百科
> 
> ＊前期法叔疏离的态度源于刚结束没多久的七年战争（1754/1756-1763），因为法叔战败，所以对阿米就是：“那个混蛋眉毛的弟弟，好烦，他来这里干嘛？等下那个过度保护的家伙又有理由找我打架了，我一点也不想打架，让他赶快走吧。”这样的。  
> ＊我没有搜到卢梭在英国待的具体时间，但有说因为休谟很赏识他，在英国对他进行庇佑，因此在英的几年一直过得很不错，直到他出现很严重的被害妄想症。  
> 阿米是自己去英国看他的，不是偶然遇到。我这里设定的时间段比较宽松，是在1765年～1770年之间。


End file.
